Outlast: Whistleblower
Xbox One June 19, 2014 (Worldwide) OS X & Linux March 31, 2015 Outlast Trinity April 25, 2017Outlast Trinity (Worldwide) Outlast 2 won't be banned in Australia after all Nintendo Switch February 27, 2018Outlast: Bundle of Terror |genre = Survival horror |modes = Single-player |ratings = PEGI 18, ESRB M *Blood *Intense Violence *Nudity *Sexual Themes *Strong Language |platforms = Microsoft Windows, OS X, Linux, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch |origin = Outlast |media = Digital Download (Via Steam, GOG, PSN store, Microsoft Store & Nintendo eShop) Blu-Ray Disc (PlayStation 4 & Xbox One) |input = Gamepad, keyboard and mouse}} Outlast: Whistleblower (also known as Outlast: Story DLC) is a downloadable content (DLC) for the first person survival-horror video game, Outlast, developed and published by Red Barrels. The game starts as a prequel to Outlast, revealing the reasons behind Mount Massive Asylum's outbreak, while simultaneously overlapping with the main story to reveal its conclusion from the previous cliffhanger. It was released for PlayStation 4 and PC on May 6th, 2014, and for Xbox One on June 19th, 2014. Gameplay Similar to its predecessor, combat is impossible and the player must either run or hide from their enemies in order to stay alive. The players can hide in various spots in order to avoid their pursuers, such as nearby lockers, below beds, in various corners or simply blending in with the darkness. Closing doors will impede enemies and squeezing through small spaces can lose them. Certain scripted events will require a specific action from the player. The only item the player has access to is his camcorder, which is automatically acquired after the main character breaks out of his holding cell. The camcorder is battery operated and comes with a night vision function which is used to navigate through dark areas. Batteries can be found in various spots, usually nearby electronic devices, such as radios, Walkie-talkies, etc. While the camcorder is up and filming, the character will write his thoughts in a notebook. Along the game, the player can pick up various documents, scattered throughout the asylum, that provide a background story for some of the characters. The documents appear as blue folders with "CONFIDENTIAL" stamped on the front. Aside from scavenging batteries and finding documents, certain tasks will require for the player to retrieve a key. Plot Waylon Park is a software engineer working at Mount Massive Asylum for the Murkoff Corporation. After several encounters working directly with the Morphogenic Engine and witnessing the torture that Eddie Gluskin endured, he decides to send an email to Miles Upshur reporting on the corruption of Mount Massive. Shortly after sending it, he is caught by his employer, Jeremy Blaire. As punishment, Blaire has Park committed and forced to endure the tests of the Morphogenic Engine. However, after The Walrider breaks free and begins causing chaos at Mount Massive, Park manages to escape his restraints, taking a camcorder with him. He roams the facility as surviving guards and personnel try to escape from the newly-freed prisoners, trying to find a radio that he can use to contact the authorities. During this time, he consistently eludes a bearded, cannibalistic prisoner named Frank Manera, who wields a mechanical circular saw blade and tries to kill him in many ways, including trapping him in a furnace. Just as Park manages to find a radio, Blaire appears and destroys it, insisting that no one can reveal the secret of Mount Massive. He leaves Park to die at the hands of Chris Walker, only for Park to escape. Park eventually wanders into a secluded area of the Vocational Block, where a variant by the name of Dennis, inflicted with dissociative identity disorder, captures and offers him as a sacrifice to a prisoner named Eddie Gluskin, whom he calls "The Groom". While initially eluding Gluskin, Park falls into an elevator shaft and gets a piece of debris lodged in his right shin, reducing him to a limp. Park is eventually captured, where he discovers how Gluskin repeatedly tortures and mutilates male prisoners' genitals, treating them like his brides, before brutally killing them. He attempts to kill Park in the same way, but Park manages to escape at the last second with the help of another prisoner who attacks Gluskin. After Gluskin kills the other prisoner and returns to kill Park by hanging him in a gymnasium full of hanging bodies, Park puts up enough resistance so that Gluskin is caught up in the multiple ropes of his pulley system, and eventually impaled by a metal rod. As daylight finally breaks, Park continues throughout the asylum, discovering that Murkoff's paramilitary forces have already arrived at the scene and are killing every person they see. Park manages to elude them as they are all killed by the Walrider and makes it to the main atrium. There he finds a wounded Blaire, lying against the front door and pleading for help. However, as Park approaches, Blaire stabs him in the stomach with a knife, declaring that no one can know the truth. But before he can deliver the finishing blow, he is attacked and killed by the Walrider. Park staggers out the open front door and past the military vehicles, towards a red Jeep waiting by the security gate. As Park enters the Jeep and starts it up, he notices a dark figure, Miles Upshur's Walrider-sustained broken body, slowly exiting the asylum with a dark mist surrounding it. He manages to escape and slam through the entry gates just as the figure exits the asylum. In the epilogue scene, a fully-recovered Park has gotten in contact with a leaking organization to submit his secret information on Murkoff to. Park is sitting at a laptop with the video file of all his recorded video from the asylum, ready to be uploaded to the internet. A man associated with the leaking website standing in front of his desk informs him that it will be more than enough evidence to ruin the Murkoff Corporation, but warns Park that doing so will result in Murkoff doing everything it can to punish him in return, including threatening his family. Despite some initial hesitation, Park ultimately decides to take the risk and uploads the video, as the credits roll once he closes the laptop. System Requirements Outlast Trinity A physical collection featuring all three games from the series dubbed Outlast Trinity was made available for purchase on April 25, 2017 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One players and as a digital bundle for Steam users.Outlast Trinity Steam Bundle The cover features a prominent antagonist from each game: Richard Trager from Outlast, Eddie Gluskin from Whistleblower and Sullivan Knoth from Outlast 2. On October 26, 2018, in partnership with Limited Run Games, Red Barrels released physical copies of all three games for the Nintendo Switch, Outlast and Whistleblower being coupled as Bundle of Terror. The two copies feature exclusive covert art commissioned by Limited Run. Original Soundtrack (OST) The original soundtrack of Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower were composed by Samuel Laflamme and published alongside the game. They can be purchased from Red Barrels' official website. Languages Characters Chapters Achievements/Trophies Trivia *A Whistleblower is a person who exposes misconduct, alleged dishonest or illegal activity occurring in an organization. *The reveal post differs from the final version of the game:Outlast: Whistleblower reveal post on Facebook **The protagonist's name is spelled as both "Waylon" and "Weylon". **It states that Waylon has only one son, while the protagonist notes in one of his journals that he has two.Picture of Park Family - The Murkoff Account Issue #4 **Although the game shows Waylon sending the document exclusively to Miles via email, the post and one of Park's notes state that he leaked information to a variety of journalists. *Music from the trailer is American Quartet - I Want a Girl. The song can be heard playing on a radio in the background when Waylon climbs down the attic's stairs in Vocational Block. Eddie Gluskin also sings the first half of the song while searching for the protagonist, with a small exception of replacing the word "boy" with "son". *The route taken to escape the asylum is a mirror of the route taken in the original Outlast (Waylon starts in the Underground Lab and finishes outside the asylums front entrance, whereas Miles starts out at the main entrance and finishes in the Underground Labs). Video File:Outlast Whistleblower|Outlast: Whistleblower Trailer File:Outlast Trinity|Outlast Trinity Trailer File:Outlast Switch Launch Trailer|Outlast Switch Launch Trailer File:Outlast Series Switch Trailer|Outlast Series Switch Trailer Gallery Gameplay OWB Promo Pic 1.jpg|First promo of Frank Manera devouring his victims in Hospital's cafeteria OWB Promo Pic 2.png|Second promo showing Manera at Recreation Area. In the retail version, Frank never appears during this section of the game Owb.jpg|Inside the Water Tower at Drying Ground Owb2.jpg|Vocational Block's gymnasium strung up with corpses Owb3.jpg|The Hospital's Morgue (Manera can be seen far left in the background) Whistle 6.jpg|An ominous silhouette lurking near Vocational Block Whistle 5.jpg|An inmate being subjected to the Morphogenic Engine therapy Whistle 4.jpg|A group of Variants torturing a Doctor Whistle 3.jpg|Eddie Gluskin preparing to butcher his victim OWB4.jpg|A Variant cowering at Recreation Area's basketball court Other Whistleblower promo.png|''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Banner OWB Note Pic.jpg|Resignation of Waylon Park Whistle 0.jpg|Audio Mixing with Game On (Note: Andrew is visible in the scene) Whistle 2.jpg Whistle 1.jpg Outlast Trinity Poster.png|Outlast Trinity Outlast Bundle of Terror.png|The Bundle of Terror promotional image for Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower Outlast The Terror Part I.png|Cover art for the physical copy of Bundle of Terror for the Nintendo Switch Outlast Briefcase Edition Switch.png|Murkoff Briefcase Collector's Edition for Switch References es:Outlast: Whistleblower ru:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Outlast Universe